User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 ' Webinar Did you learn anything useful from the webinar? [[User:Kronos890989|'AdminKronos]] 21:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lol, not very much really from the webinar itself, they had sound problems sometimes and sounded like robots...xD. More important was that I found someone to contact about the infobox problem, who managed to solve the problem. The examples on the template page remain still :D. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Some stuff *I sorted the Template JC weapons by type. *Fart glitch video - Have you seen it yet? *Have you got JC(1) yet? GMRE (talk) 17:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :I will check the template. Nope, I continued to the channel instead, but I can check it in a moment. Lots of stuff on that channel I see, both good and less good, and so that rickrolling video. Lol... :I will probably check one of the online stores this week, to see if Just Cause is still available, it was for about one month ago. :Wanna know about if I progressed with the idea of affiliation with the Saints Row Wiki? Actually, no. I am still working on the GTA affiliation. Gboyers has as said agreed us to bypass a rule in their affiliation program that says only GTA and Rockstar game wikis can get affiliated with them. Still, they still need our logo in the page of their affiliation program, and they are currently (or may be done now) moving server, so uploading files hasn't been available before this time. Maybe I can try later this evening. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Lol Thanks! :) Conulus (talk) 13:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Conulus I have an idea I've seen some other wikis (including the wikipedia) have a small badge (template) that they've added to the top right corner of every article. There's usually 3 badges in that system that show what level of quality that article has. We may need at least 4 levels, seeing as some articles are very small and some very large. The lowest level could be something as basic as standardization and the top level could be a well detailed article that has tens of internal links; a few links to wikipedia; multiple pictures; a video and more. That would mean that we'd eventually have to visit all pages to evaluate them and add a badge. I guess each badge would also add the article to a category of pags with that level. It would be a very low priority task and would take a long time to impliment, but what do you think? GMRE (talk) 16:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I've thought about it since a long time ago. It is a long-time project, but my own personal list could maybe help. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Stop...now I thought about it for some time and I realized, I was wrong, for which I sincerely apologize. Right now, I am cleaning up the Colonels pages, but I will not delete locations or infoboxes anymore. I will stay out of trouble. --Andrey (White storm) 02:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 09:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) 1000 pages! Just like to say congrats for getting the wiki to 1000 pages! I know that I haven't been around editing that much lately but I'm now admin on the Call of Duty Answers Wiki so I won't be here that much now. I will be making more edits when I've cleaned up some of the stuff on the Call of Duty Answers Wiki. Pass my praise to the other admins here as well. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but it didn't go like I planned. As you can see, there was an user here yesterday that wanted to style the Colonel pages in his way, by removing content. I had to undo and rollback a lot of times, and it seems like that affected the page count. It did actually hit 1000 pages before I actually created the two last pages. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) :: Was it SycoSquirrel by any chance? He seems to be reverting a lot of pages lately to his style. I don't want him trying to take credit by editing pages I've made. EnemyHunter (talk) 22:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nope, User:White storm. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks Good to know you like my idea with the cable cars. Do you still play the game? Just asking for reasons of investigating a certain location. (I'd do it myself but my idiot little brother did Airport Troubles already) Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I do, but not everyday. I think I've been everywhere in Panau, I have investigated a lot of interesting things. But that was a thing I didn't knew about. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::Okay, good to know. Have you done Airport Troubles on your current game? If not are you willing to ivestigate something? User:Slug gunner fan :::I have started a new game today, so when it's available, I can message that to you. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Is that the mission with the unique appearance of 4 fuel depots? I'm interested in that as well, It says that it doesn't contribute to completion on the page but I'm not too sure about it, I seem to have 4 fuel depots left in my stats. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::They don't effect the airport completion, but might do something for the total number of destroyed depots. GMRE (talk) 16:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Completion and airport completion aren't the same things, what I meant was not if it contributes to the airport completion but if it contributes to overall completion. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin? Hey man how has your day been? As a quick question, do you know if the wiki is looking for another admin? Not saying that I want to admin now but I wouldn't say no to being one either. I understand that being an admin is a very responsible role as I've seen people lose admin rights for going a little bit overboard with their rights. Could this be replied to on my talk page? That would be great. EnemyHunter (talk) 18:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip. Also it seems that the title "Admin?" has glitched and another message has appeared above the title of this one with no content at all. EnemyHunter (talk) 19:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I see. I removed it before but now it appeared again. Let's see if anything happens when deleting it from source mode. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) :::Yeah talk pages are really glitchy, I've had to constantly fix mine pretty much each edit to it. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Being an admin isn't a thing of fashion. It's not something you can become, just because you think it sounds cool and because you "wouldn't say no to being one". It's basically a job. But you don't get payed for it. Also, becoming an admin is not something that "naturally happens because you have a high post count". Being an admin means that a person is trusted with extra abilities to change things. This isn't for your fun, it's for the benefit of the wiki. There's a lot of things to keep track of as an admin. I'm not saying that you'll never become one, my point just is that you don't seem to understand what it means. GMRE (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I should have mentioned too that the edit count doesn't really matter - a lot of good edits gives an advantage though. But as said for some months ago, one can only be promoted if more admins are needed - and the other admins needs to know if they can thrust you first. We are all contributors, admins just have a little more buttoms. We will see in the future. ::::([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Also, if you should get promoted, we should let you have rollback rights first, like I had. Yet there isn't much vandalism, but it will be so, we can think of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::::But I do understand what being an admin means. I am admin at the Call of Duty Answers Wiki and I know that it isn't about being "cool" and that it doesn't naturally happen. I was only asking about it. I do also know that you cannot take on the responsibility of being an admin if all you do is just use your powers and rights for your own benefit. I clear up spam pages, vandalism and delete inappropriate content from the COD Answers Wiki so I know what it means to be an admin. I'm not trying to be admin on any wiki so I can be any of the reasons that you stated. Sorry if I sound too aggressive. I can understand that you don't simply become admin just because you are well known and contribute all the time at the same time you do need to sound civilised to other users, both anon and registered. I know GMRE that you need to be trusted first by admins. EnemyHunter (talk) 20:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::'Being an admin isn't a thing of fashion. It's not something you can become, just because you think it sounds cool and because you "wouldn't say no to being one". It's basically a job. But you don't get payed for it.' Yeah, that's why I don't want to be an admin, I don't feel compelled to check everything that happens on the wiki, this is just something to pass the time really. I would like to have rollback though, edits such as the recent ones by ray the killer can be a big pain. Speeddaemon (talk) 10:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Thank god at least another person understands my view. Another thing that I will state to my view is that I don't really like it when I'm told near enough how to be an admin. I'm pretty sure Speeddaemon would agree in some way. I'm not being funny or nasty when I say that either. EnemyHunter (talk) 14:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Mounted guns and machine guns In reality these are exactly the same thing. If you take a close look at the mounted gun, you'll see that. The game developers were just lazy I guess. The mounted gun shouldn't be thought of as a different weapon. It's just a machine gun that's been mounted on the edge of a turret. In reality this makes the weapon more accurate at long range, but unfortunately the game developers were kind of dumb and turned it into one of the weakest weapons that just shoots "somewhere over there" instead of being more accurate. GMRE (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Indeed, but many times, they call Miniguns for Mounted Guns and so on. This name mess is very confusing. And the mounted gun should be much stronger as you say. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yeah. It's the same with miniguns. A minigun is still a minigun. Sometimes it's just mounted on something, which unfortunately makes the weapon worse in the game. I guess we could merge the mounted gun article into the machine gun article, but it would have to be done with good quality. No useless headings that would only cause confusion. Correct facts and so on and some explanation that the're really the same weapon, just mounted into different places, just like the minigun. ::If you want to do it, go ahead. It doesn't make a difference to me. I've seen some other wikis have a separate article for all the different types of vehicle weapons, so that would also be one option. GMRE (talk) 20:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Do'h! So many spelling errors are actually typing errors. Like someone using a "u" instead of an "i", or like how I sometimes skip an "i", because that letter is more warn out on my keyboard (long story) and like the "n" you just fixed. GMRE (talk) 20:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : I sometimes have simular problems, but I always check my text before I publish anything. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yes. Sim'u'''lar. :) GMRE (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I always confuse these, it wasn't a keyboard error... ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex']] Any questions? 15:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause (1) So what's your first impression? Terrible physics? No grapper is frustrating on a giant map? Do you like the old-fashioned cars? Have you seen the taxis yet? Have you flown any armed aircraft yet? Do you see what I meat about the villages being generic? Or are you just totally blown away by the awesomeness? GMRE (talk) 17:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't got time to play too much yet. I have at least gone through the first mission, lol. But I will sure play more this evening. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex']] Any questions? 17:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC)) On Affiliation, I must say, well done on the affiliation with Grand Theft Wiki. I'm actually not surprised Gboyers let us be an exception, though that is quite fantastic. Any other wikis/websites you think would match up well with ours? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'''Kronos]] 00:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :I am in the middle of a process with the Red Dead Wiki. I attempted with Saints Row, but their leader first want to see any stats identicating how his wiki would benefit, so if Red Dead accepts, let's create a poll. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC)) ::A poll on what? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 07:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::The GTA wiki seems to have split into two versions, one at wikia and the one we are affiliated with and the wikia one seems to still get lots of edits. Speeddaemon (talk) 08:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::How many people that have found the wiki through the affiliation program. ::::Want to hear the history about it? Well, you see the skin Wikia uses today? It has just been used for 2 1/2 years now. Before that, all wikis were set after an old skin, with more content space. Wikia decided to replace it with this, to get more space for ads, and getting navigation easier. For example, I have read in old talk pages that many pages were broken on this wiki (I was not here yet then) and if you read in GMRE's first archive you can find that moving the wiki to Gboyers' server was very close to happen. ::::The thing that happened to the GTA wiki was that they moved to another server with their community. Wikia refused though to close the wikia version, and now the moved GTA wiki is competing against an old copy of themselves. I am supporting the moved GTA wiki. The circus around the 'Oasis'-skin, as it is called, shows one of the bad sides of Wikia. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC)) :::::They should have known they wouldn't close it, instead they should have put a link on the main page to the new wiki and hope no one from wikia notices. Speeddaemon (talk) 12:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Exact the same idea was on this wiki...although it was cancelled when the more complex things about the move were revealed. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::Well if we do move at some point the main thing is coming up first on google, maybe we could ask square enix if they could out a link on their JC sites, if we decide that some day. Speeddaemon (talk) 15:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Now it works fine here, but if something really dramatic happens then, probably. Also, the radio transmissions works perfectly now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::::So basically he wants to see stats and proof that linking our wiki's together would increase traffic? Ok. How about if I made a poll asking "Did you use the Grandtheftwiki link to visit that site or vice versa?" or something like that? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 05:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Let's see what happens with this Red Dead thing first.([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:12, May 21, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::::: I checked the red dead wiki and I can't see a link to this wiki on their homepage. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Their main admin has said that he will set up a template. He is though not very active. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) Pumpjacks I added the pictures to EL gas. GMRE (talk) 14:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :I see, thanks. I will research further in the evening, and see if I can find more locations. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:35, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) ::I don't think you can find any in the eastern half of the nation. GMRE (talk) 14:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Not impossible though. I will try to search all the flat lowland areas. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) JC2 fiction User blog:GMRE/JC2 fan fiction It's far from complete, but have you read it? GMRE (talk) 21:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Not all of it, but the game really lacks of something like that. The factions are, like they don't know about each other. It should of course had been a part of the gamer where the factions made a deal. :Also, one of the biggest misses in the game is lack of chaos and realistic destruction. When one destroys an oil refinery, there should be huge plumes of black smoke rising from the place (The usual ones are jokes). Oil Cisterns like those at Pulau Berapi must contain many cubic metres of gasoline, diesel or another oil fraction, and all these can't be consumed under the explosions. It should instead be a huge inferno of some sort. Among places with lots of destructibles, I prefer the Pulau Kait-Kuala Cengkih harbors, since they lack of SAMs and have a rich varation of destructibles. I am currently writing a story on how Rico attacks this area, which includes a more realistic scenery. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC)) Wikia.css Working with Wikia.css is quite annoying sometimes. What exactly were you trying to do with it? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 18:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Update: I see what you are doing with it now, changing all of our user links to Red instead of leaving a bunch of code on the pages because of our names. That is actually quite clever. As for bypassing the cache, I believe that is required since you look at a cached (stored) webpage up until something changes. Wikia.css effects all of Justcause.wikia.com so the refresh/bypass is needed due to the large amount of stuff that needs to be changed. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 18:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I will probably continue to use some custom signature, because it looks fancy. The main purpose of this change is so new people can find us admins easier, via the activity feed. Also, have you checked out the new userboxes? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::The bold red admin links aren't a very good colour, very similar to the red no page exists links. Just saying... Speeddaemon (talk) 21:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know that too actually. But it is actually hard to find a color really fitting in. I will try some more, but not today. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Purple? Purple is nice. Speeddaemon (talk) 21:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Found a good one in a table at Wikipedia. I can test it now, actually. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::You could use cyan or green to denote admins among normal users. But it is upto you. I don't mind what colour you use. It is a very good idea for organization within our wiki's community. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 21:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::It takes about 5 minutes for the skin to update, that why, as Kronos mentioned above, it's a little annoying to edit that MediaWiki page. However, I am pretty satisfied with the purple color, so I think it will stay. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::::I agree. That purple is nice and discrete but is also easy to tell from the standard blue which I and other normal users have. Nice thinking. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 22:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, it will stay now. I believe there aren't any better colors than this. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::::::Purple? Really? Was pink already taken?/sarcasm MediaWiki talk:Wikia.css GMRE (talk) 16:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Lol I was thinking a darker, more blueish purple, bright pinkish purple isn't very nice... Speeddaemon (talk) 20:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Or we could stop bickering about the color and find a way to put the Panau Star (or something similar) next to our names, which would be much more indicative of an Admin. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 04:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Why do you hate copyright? Just curious. I like it but not when it gets in the way of making improvements to something. The whole concept of preventing copying I approve of even though it doesn't exactly do that in a lot of cases. Speeddaemon (talk) 23:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Because it's literally everywhere and on everything, and many media companies uses it very aggresively. I will give you examples below. I can agree some sort of protecting should exist, on pictures of non-public people, and maybe on something more, but that's enough. : I used to have another youtube channel, which I used much to upload short clips from Family Guy. I thought short clips were ok, since they were so short and didn't cover a full episode, but no! I was wrong. My channel was reported three times, then it got banned. I can tell you more later this day, I am quite busy right now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 10:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) : Youtube is still usable, and there aren't many other alternatives, it's the by far most used video sharing site, but it is slowly getting crappier and crappier and today's youtube, in my opinion, is very far in quality from how it was many years ago. One of the sh*ttiest things nowaday is the ugly One-channel design, and the filter that detects copyrighted material. It's fine with songs, but if it detects that the clip itself is copyrighted, then you can't submit it. And why does the copyright on some of the materials last so freaking long? I you check GMRE's wall, I have linked a trolling video before, in his style. It features the trololo video, with a attached trollface. Did you know that I wasn't able to submit the original clip, because it was "copyrighted", even if that clip is from 1976. So, that copyright STILL existed after 50 f*cking years?! They had to be kidding me. I believe most people didn't care a shit about the copyright in the materials they submitted, before this damn "media mob" arrived at the scene. : Most of these media giants are runned by control freaks, and wants to have total control how the marketing, pricing and distribution of their products, without giving the customers much chance. Worst in my opinion, are the film corporations. They seem to oppose all changes in how the distribution is done, as long as the new methods don't fill their pockets with even more money, earned from their overpriced products. Fortunately for us media consumers, a new method exists today, it's called piracy. The media mob still believes the can destroy it with new laws, but the answer, they can't. The only way to somewhat destroy Piracy is to give the consumers better deals, and agree to new and more effective distribution. Who wants to pay a price equal to €20 for a single DVD, or even more for Blu-ray, containing a movie that you only will watch a few times? Complete bullshit. These SOPA and PIPA proposals are also a reason why I opposes copyright. : If the media mob didn't consist of such control freaks, then I believe that people would pay for the wares and services the media mob is selling, as long as those wares are given reasonable prices. The main key to earning money isn't control, it is a good relation to your customers. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) ::: Well thanks for that detailed response :P. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::No problem :). ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Another thing is that copyright is hardening the work improving wikis with images. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) Any videos needed? Ok so I now know that I can't do the radio transmissions but what should I include in the Stunts and how to do them page? I'm out of ideas but if you could tell me what stunts you need a video of then I'll jump on it. Hopefully it should be fine to upload videos now because I've been doing nothing lately with videos. I mainly want to do this because I said that I was going to do something that I eventually found out I couldn't do. And in turn I wasn't keeping my promise. So I'll redeem it all by making some stunt videos. Anyone else can put ideas on either this message or my talk page. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 15:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Simply something different from the videos which are already there. It could be the simple "plane-to-(insert vehicle)" stunt, but it could also be something really awesome. :I don't think I will ever see a stunt so awesome as that when a player enters a helicopter he abandoned in midair, but a stunt I know, because I have performed it myself, is to do the "plane-to-car" and then exit the car in midair, and hijack the plane. That's a really hard stunt, as the grapple will snap when you exit the car, but it is a really awesome stunt. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) :::Just earlier I made some videos. Two are to do with glitches and game limits, the other one is like a secret road/track that goes in a single line from end to end. It also has a jump on it. I'll be doing that in a few seconds time. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 20:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::I will check them then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:47, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::Yeah sorry about that. I forgot to state about how many you can have in Just Cause (1) and then I only put the maximum amount for Just Cause 2. It's been a long time since I've played Just Cause (1) due to not playing on PS2 that much now. Always brings back memories of when I didn't have to play COD with twelve year olds all the time. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 20:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No problem, I will check that tomorrow. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) Opinions on Call of Duty The twelve year olds in CoD? Don't play CoD at all :P! My opinion, but I think CoD is extremely overrated. The developers are recycling so much in the game, it's mostly new weapons and maps. And the community? I don't know much worse ones. And there's nothing much special about the single player. No offense, that's my opinion. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) (Part of the response in the section above) :I agree, there are better shooter games than CoD, the whole noob nature of the game and the fact that there is no real diversity in the game just doesn't sell it. Speeddaemon (talk) 21:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you. I love playing COD but when the noobs get a little bit too much with their extensive use of profanity and phrases like "Oh my god your so gay" or something like that, that is when I just start playing things like Sniper Ghost Warrior, finding things out on Assassin's Creed and of course, messing about by killing people on Just Cause 2. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 21:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Let say like this, CoD is not so bad; its singleplayer is pretty amusing actually, and its multiplayer is not the worst I've seen. But; #The singleplayer feels very generic. #There are almost no vehicles to drive. #The developers recycle very much of the materials in the game. #The multiplayer is filled with angry kids, hackers and others. Many flamers. #The multiplayer feels also very generic. #But even by the things above, many fanboys thinks it is one of the best FPS ever made. #Casuals. Some people, sometimes girls unfamiliar with gaming, consider theirselves "real gamers" just because they had played Call of Duty once. That is completely ridiculos, and probably caused by that CoD in my opinion is extremely overrated, and fanboys can be found everywhere (Not you, EnemyHunter). I know a local example. :::This is mostly why many gamers don't like CoD. A lot of other gamers do though, casual or not. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) :::: Yeah, I don't consider people who play only CoD and maybe a few games like CoD real gamers, like norlanning said not you, you play other games. There is no real skill involved in my opinion, skill only gives you a little advantage. Games these days are declining in quality, it's worth looking for some old bargains on the internet, many of which are much better than ones released recently. Speeddaemon (talk) 22:18, June 6, 2013 (UTC)